My Family
by Cathedryl14
Summary: Naruto's family comes to save him, plus their leader, well she has a few surprises in store.


Those Civilians Are Dead

"We're here sister," Kiyko said.

"Sigh, I know," I said. We had just made it back to the village I lived, and loved in, a long time ago. We came here to save my great-great grandson, Naruto Uzamaki. He is hated and treated so poorly because my great grandson Minato Namikaze used his son as a Jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice, for the Kyuubi no kitsune, or as I know her as, Sapphire.

This village praises Minato as a hero, but they don't abide by his last with to see his son, the host of Sapphire, as a hero as well. They attack him, starve him, ruined his education, and many other things, maybe 1 in 100 villagers in this village of 50 thousand people treat him right, all in all 500 people. I can't believe how far this village has fallen, I want to hurt a lot of people, but I have a feeling that the truth will change a lot of people or show that true nature of them.

"Hey you can't go in there, a Council Meeting is going on," the secretary said.

"Good, now we don't have to call one. Honey I'm home," I said bursting into the room.

"Who do you think you are coming in here like that," a random civilian demanded of me.

"Me, well I think I'm Cathedryl VanHellsing, and you are, wait I don't care who you are," all of the ninjas paled.

"But, why are you back Lady VanHellsing," Sarutobi asked me.

"To fix the problems people have with my great-great grandson," I replied.

"How can you say that? You don't look that old," a civilian asked me.

"Oh because my dad is Hades and my mom is Lilith, oh and I'm 3289 years old," I said like it was so normal.

"What do you mean you're that old, and who are Hades and Lilith, freaks like you," one brave civilian said.

The ninjas gasped.

"My father is Lord Hades, God of the Underworld, you know him as the Shinigami, my mother is Lady Lilith, creator of all that is evil in this world, like Deamons, murderers, rapists, child abusers, you, things like that, so that makes me the immortal Goddess Cathedryl, goddess of law, justice, punishment, and vengeance," I replied losing the white lab coat and tossing it to Hiashi, who caught it and folded it in front of him. The five men I was there for came in saw me and tried to run back out the door, but I threw my hands out at them and sent two of my daggers at each of them, pinning them to the wall with one in each shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going you bastards," I asked ever so sweetly as I twisted my hands making the daggers dig into their shoulders making them scream.

"What do you think you're doing," a civilian asked me.

"I am doing my job, bringing justice to the wicked. They raped my great-great grandson, and you civilians paid them to do it, yes Chouza all 21 of them. You aren't getting out of this I'll have the truth out of these fine specimens in a few hours, after all, I taught Ibiki everything he knows and know things he doesn't, ha-ha-ha-haaa," I said/chuckled darkly.

"Wait, you said all 21 of the civilian council paid them, but which one didn't," Hiashi asked me.

"Good question, you see the one who didn't do actually did, but was threated into doing it, Samura Haruno was fear-full for her daughter's life as it was being threatened by the other 21 civilians in the council, therefor I do not hold her responsible for paying them," I replied. "So, I'm just going to interrogate these five sons of bitches, right here, and none of you may leave. My companions will be here by the time I'm done and have cleaned up with those who know and don't judge about Sapphire. I will tell you who now, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, and a few surprises," I replied.

"What do our children know about, who is Sapphire," Tsume asked.

"Sapphire is the real name of the Kyuubi; you didn't think my mom would really name one of her creations that did you, ha, never. Your kids know because the way they interact at school is not how they really act together, the ANBU that choose to follow Naruto around to guard him have seen all 12 of them practicing together in the Forest of Death, they've even jumped in to give pointers and tips," I replied.

"The most feared Bijuu is a girl," asked Shibi shocked.

"Yes, where do you think, _Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, _came from," I replied. A few hours later I had everything cleaned up, proof that those civilians paid them to rape Naruto, and now to add to my happiness, everyone looked a little green around the gills.

* * *

"Now you see why I didn't teach Ibiki everything I know," I said taking down the privacy seal I put up, "You can bring them in now Sora," I called out the door.

"Cathedryl, gods I missed you grandmother," Tsunade said to me.

"Hello darling Tsu-hime, but don't ever call me grandma after this, I'm only three thousand, two hundred, and eighty-nine years old, not nearly as old as the rest of my family, my dad is 6,000 years older than my mom, who is 3,000 years older than me," I said shocking those outside of my little circle of companions. "I have a question for you, how did Sora find you three so soon," I asked Jiraiya.

"Um, we were together and only, about, two hours away from here," he replied. "

Ah, ok," I said looking at Naruto, "Does he know yet," I asked Sora.

"Ah, well, um, no not yet. I thought we should wait for you and a more private place," he answered sheepishly.

"Good idea. Is the house set up yet?" I asked Sora.

"Yes," he replied.

"Okay, we we'll take them there," I replied putting my lab coat back on.

"What house?" Sarutobi asked me.

"My home, I sealed it up before coming here so that we had some normality in our house," I replied herding the parents and their kids out of the room and onto my home.

-Middle of the Village-

"Where did you set up shop Lady Cathedryl?" Hiashi asked me shocking those who have never heard him talk so casually.

"Behind the mountain, it was the only place big enough that could hold and hide our place," I replied glaring at several villagers glaring at Naruto.

"How big is you house then," Shikaku asked me.

"Eh, big, you'll see why I can't really describe it as soon as we get to the top of the Hokage Monument," I answered. I stopped in-front of a shop that looked as if it was just set up.

"I don't recognize this store, do any of you?" Tsume asked.

"None of you should. It was just set up a few hours ago. No one saw anyone go in and no one has come out," a random villager said to us.

"I think I know who owns it. Didn't Alice say that she had a great opportunity for a "great" surprise for us Jasper," I said looking at the door as Jasper opened it up looking thankful for the distraction.

"Um,-cough-yes, this is what she meant. You know how she created the, in your words, perfect type of clothing for not only the pack, but for ninjas as well," he replied laying all blame on me.

"Damn it. I forgot I told her that, but I had been taking a trip down memory lane when she told me she could solve the packs clothing problem for the pack and had Jake prove it, then Seth, then Leah. Cloths that automatically store themselves in seals, for the pack when they shift, and don't tear, stain, rip, lose color, and well, are indestructible," I said making all the ninja look at me, "Oh, and the wearer will look fashionable." I looked around and all the ninjas were looking at the store, "Yes, well, I can tell Alice is back at the house. She sent you out here to stall, didn't she?" I asked Jasper.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well, better not keep her waiting," I stated walking on to the castle. When we got to the stairs that led up to the top of the monument a gaggle of villagers stopped us by saying,

"Give us the Deamon so that we can free this village from its taint," the leader said making me freeze, then, leak killing intent on them all.

"What did you say," I asked quietly with my head down, those that came with me made our group stand back, a long way back, when I'm quiet and have my head down you run.

"I said," I stopped him there by holding him up by his throat.

"I know what you said, what I don't get is how you think you can just order me to give him up for certain death, when he's never done a thing to this village, but save it every day he is alive. He is the only thing keeping Madera from controlling the Kyuubi again and finishing off this pathetic shit-hole of a village, yes the Kyuubi was being controlled that night and Minato knew this because he had meet her before," I said darkly still looking down, none of the rest of the gaggle had seen me move, but they weren't going to try to fight me, but they didn't believe me.

"How do we know you are telling the truth," a different villager asked me.

"Because I trust my great grandson to make the best seal to hold in Sapphire and break off Madera's hold on her. He was the best person at seals I have ever seen, and you spit on his legacy every time you try something like this. Hashirama, Tobimara, and Minato would all be saddened by how far this village has fallen, just as I am," I replied.

"How do you know Lord First and Second and how is Lord Fourth you great grandson?" the same villager asked me.

"That will be told to all the village later today so you'll have to wait, and no I'm not a Deamon," I replied walking past them dropping the one in my hand and the rest of my group followed quickly. "Gods, that's why I love that woman," Sora and Hao said in unison. We got to the top of the monument and everyone who was new gasped at the beauty on my home.

* * *

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRKIrKgBdYRdtFFHYD2ljFm 4X7paWOeMevbn9IjFzkewDau81Uk 

* * *

"I know, my home is rather large, but I do have a rather big family and friends who just love to pop in for a surprise visit," I told them.

"Hello Cathedryl. I found Harry, Oh you have guests," an old lady with a boy Naruto's age said.

"No, it's alright Minnie. What about Harry?" I asked her.

"Oh, Albus has finally lost his mind! He had Petunia and her horrible husband raising Harry," Minerva exclaimed.

"…I'll be back…" I said heading into the living room and over to the fireplace. I grabbed a handful of a green powder and stepping into the fire and throwing down the powder I said, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster's Office." And like that I was gone in green flames.

I stepped out of the fire yelling, "Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore! I want him in front of me 10 minutes ago!" The portraits ran around the castle looking for him. It took them 2½ hours to remember that he was at a Wizegmnot meeting. I ran into the Ministry of Magic and down to the Wizegmnot meeting room ignoring all protocols and followed by thirty or forty aurors. "Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore," I said darkly, scaring almost all of the members, but none as much as Albus, "What in all of Tartarus was your screwed up mind thinking when you put my godson with that abusive family instead of with me or Sirius. Do I have to show you , again, why I'm feared by my entire family?" I asked him.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in here like this?" the minister demanded of me.

"Me, well I think I'm Cathedryl VanHellsing, and you are, oh no wait, on second thought, I don't care who you are," I said shocking everyone with my response.

"Are we supposed to know who you are, Ms. VanHellsing?" Amelia Bones asked me.

"No, but Albus knows me, and he knows why I am here, back the fuck off aurors, unless you have a death wish," I growled getting the men and women, to back off. "Now, Albus answer me," I asked, hopefully, for the last time.

"I did not know you were his godmother, I assumed it was Alice because there was no will and Sirius was the one to betray them to Lord Voldemort, and is now in Azkaban and Alice and Frank are in St. Mungo's because of the Lestranges," he replied confused by my earlier statement, "What do you mean by abusive, Mrs. Figgs has sent me no report of it."

I stared at him, "You didn't find the will with Remus, I didn't think they actually meant that he would not know he had it, and Peter was the Secret Keeper, not Sirius, it was the ultimate Marauders prank on the enemy, trick them into thinking it was the best friend so that they would go after him, we didn't expect Peter to be the traitor, and Alice and Lily had a falling out when the prophecy was told to them, they did what any mother would, they said it was the other child, then proceeded to have a huge row about it and were just getting over it when they had to go into hiding," I replied making them go wide eyed when they realized who my godson was.

"Wait, what prophecy?" Amelia asked me.

"I'll be back, twice I've said that today," I said leaving the room and coming back not two minutes later dragging a blonde haired man by the ear.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow, Cathedryl why are you trying to rip off my ear?" he asked me.

"Because, Apollo, I need you to tell them the prophecy about my dear little godson Harry," I replied twisting his ear.

"Ah, yes that one, The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies, may I have my ear back dear cousin?" Apollo asked of me. I let him go as several in the room looked to Dumbledore to find out if this was true and by the look on his face they knew it to be true.

"Wait, Apollo, cousin, prophecies, what is going on?" Amelia asked me.

"My dad is Hades and my mom is Lilith," I said.

"What do you mean? Who are Hades and Lilith?" Malfoy asked me.

"My father is Lord Hades, God of the Underworld, my mother is Lady Lilith, goddess and creator of all that is evil in this world, like Deamons, murderers, rapists, child abusers, you, things like that, and me, I'm the immortal Goddess Cathedryl, goddess of law, justice, punishment, and vengeance," I replied making a lot of people in the room nervous.

"I still do not know what you mean by abusive Lady Cathedryl," Albus said.

"Do you know why you haven't been getting any reports of it, because Mrs. Figgs is jealous of the fact that you have magic and she doesn't and that's why she was kicked out of her family. So she tells you that he is treated alright, when he is treated worse than a Malfoy house elf," I said making everyone very frightened by my killing intent.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know or I would have never done it," he said bowing his head in shame.

"Albus you never knew, but I thought you did that's why I came here, and to get Siri, because, as the goddess of justice, I know for a fact that he never had a trial, and so forth, was never convicted, only thrown into Azkaban," I replied.

"WHAT," Amelia yelled, "Auror Tonks, I want you to go to records and get me his file and wand. Putting a lord into Azkaban with no trial, outrageous, no matter the charges," Amelia said. As the man ran out I calmly looked at Amelia, "May I send someone I trust to get Sirius out of Azkaban, as he may try to run, if he wasn't smart with the Dementors, and Bellatrix, because I have a theory about her I would like to test," I asked.

"Yes, but may I ask who," she replied.

"My husband," I replied as a strange portal opened up.

"What the hell!" everyone exclaimed as Hao popped out of the fire and next to me.

"Hey love, can you go get Siri and Bellatrix," I asked Hao.

"Yep, I just needed to know if I could," he replied leaving the same way he came.

"Wait, what happened to Sora?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Nothing, why?" I asked.

"You said your husband, who, last I knew, was Sora, and then that guy shows up, who is he," Albus asked me.

"My husband, same with Sora, I'm a goddess, we have multiple spouses and partners, why do you think there are so many Ra-Damned Demi-gods around," I replied.

"Oh, well, how many husbands/partners do you have or have had?" Arthur Weasley asked me.

"Over my 3,000 years of life, let's see, last count was fifty-six, not nearly as many as the rest of my family, not even close, they, at my age, already had at least two-hundred partners, I don't just go for physical attraction, but how they are as a person," I replied.

"Wait you can't go in there," a voice yelled from outside of the door.

"We are expected," a voice no one really recognized said.

"I told you we should have gone my way," a voice I knew as Hao's said.

I went to the door opened it up and said, "We are expecting them now move." The guard wisely moved aside and let them in.

"Cathedryl? I haven't seen you in years, well I haven't seen a lot of people in years," Sirius said, as I realized that it was him with Hao.

"I know Siri, but I didn't know until today. Now where is your dear cousin, I have a theory about what happened with her," I said looking around until I saw her behind Hao, looking kind of scared. "Come here Bellatrix, I won't hurt you," I said soothingly and she stepped up to me and I chanted, "Puer iste sine mente moderamine, (Latin) x3." As I looked into Bellatrix's eyes, I saw them change. They became the very frightened eyes of a sixteen year old, which is what I thought was wrong, since the day she turned sixteen, someone had been controlling her, but now they can't and she has no recollection of what happened after arguing with her Aunt Walburga about having to marry Rodolphus Lestrange because she didn't want to.

"Where am I? Who are you? Sirius help me," she said very frightened about everything around her.

"Bella," Sirius said, "What is the last thing you remember?" she answered, "Fighting with Aunt Walburga about having to marry that Lestrange man, wasn't that today, as it happened right after we finished celebrating my sixteenth birthday Siri," she said confused.

"I knew it," I said startling her.

"Bella, that was twenty-one years ago. You showed up the next day so excited to marry him, and then you joined the Dark Lord," Sirius said to her scaring her beyond belief.

"What? How?" she asked so scared.

"Bellatrix, you were being controlled, by who, I don't know, yet, but I will find out, and whoever it is will pay for making you do those things," I said with conviction.

"What things did I do? Please tell me," she begged.

"You did a lot of things, but the worst they made you do was to Frank and Alice Longbottom," I told her.

"What did I do to one of my best friends?" she asked startling many, as they didn't know that Lily, Alice and she were very close friends.

"You Crucioed them to insanity, they are at St. Mungo's, where their son, Neville, visits them as much as he can," I told her holding her as she cried over what she was forced to do. "But, don't fret, I have just the person to fix them, but he will only fix them because of me, Lily, and James/Ares," I said confusing everyone greatly, even Hao, until, "Oh! Your dad is granting that wish," he said.

"Yea, mom convinced him," I replied.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Fudge asked me.

"My dad can bring any soul he wants to the council of the gods and have a vote to see if they will make the person immortal. The wish he granted by doing this was Ares', or as you know him, James Potter's wish. Ares decided to see what mortal life was like, as a mortal, born and raised. The only reason they died that night was because to do that he had to give up his godly powers until that form died and had to wait seven to ten years, depending on how long he lived as a mortal, to get it all back. His term of powerlessness ends the Halloween of this year. My dad brought Lily to the last council meeting, that everyone attended and we all granted Ares wish, well, not Aphrodite, as she is jealous that she lost him to some mortal, now minor goddess," I responded.

"Are you serious?" they asked me.

"No, I am not Sirius Black, but I know for a fact that this is true because I was there when the vote was cast, only one against it," I responded causing several people to laugh as I told that joke, that apparently no one had ever thought of as of yet.

"Get them get them," voices in the hall yelled as something, or things, screeched, "Catch the rat sisters. We mustn't fail our masters," I thought I recognized that voice.

"Alecto, I thought it was you," I said opening the door and catching the "rat" they were after.

"Lady Cathedryl, we were ordered to take him immediately to your father, Lord Hades, for punishment," Alecto said bowing to me as were her sisters. "Well, no I need him to get Siri out of here a free man, and I'm coming up with his punishment, got it," I growled.

"Yes Milady," they responded.

"Good, now I have to use that spell, I hate using it," I said as I carried the "rat" back into the room.

"That's my son Charlie's rat Scabbers, what is he doing here?" Weasley asked.

"Your son's rat; well I'll have you know that this is really Peter Pettigrew," I stated as I cast the Animagus Reveling spell. The people in the room looked at me strangely.

"What do you mean?" Fudge asked me.

"Well lookie here. I have here an Animagus," I said holding onto Pettigrew when he tried to run.

"How could you do that to Lily and James, Peter? How?" Sirius asked Pettigrew.

"Dark Lord! What would you have done? What would you have done?" Pettigrew yelled.

"I would have died! I would have did rather than betray my friends," Sirius yelled being restrained by Hao.

"Sirius, stop," I said. Sirius stopped struggling against Hao and settled for glaring at Pettigrew.

"Well, now that proves Sirius innocent, right?" I asked them.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"Ok, Alecto take him down to dad, but tell him I'll send the punishment later, after he does what I asked concerning Konoha," I told her.

"Wait, what do you mean by that," Fudge asked me.

"Oh, you don't get to deal with Pettigrew's crime, I do, because it was to my family, and I have just the thing, but I'll send the instructions down to dad later," I responded turning to leave the room when Malfoy said, "You can't just leave with Black to a place we don't know, can she?"

"Normally no, but as I know her and trust her she can; besides she is just taking him to his godson, right?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Yes, but Harry and Sirius are staying with me until Harry goes to school," I said to Dumbledore.

"I am quite alright with that because no one in their right mind would try to fight you," Albus said.

"Well, I just wish Pettigrew had to deal with what I did, but I think your punishment will be worse that the guards of Azkaban," Sirius said.

"Oh you mean the Ring Wraiths?" I asked Siri.

"What is a Ring Wraith?" Fudge asked me.

"Oh, the original Dementor, Dementors were once nine human kings given nine rings of power that corrupted them. At that time they could only be killed by a woman. The first one to figure that out was Eowyn, niece of King Theoden of Rohan, who she was trying to save from the Wraith. Her uncle still died because he was crushed by his horse, but she still killed a Ring Wraith, something no one had ever done before, but y'all should know this, unless you think it is just a story like muggles, by J. R. R. Tolkein, The Lord of the Rings, and not the history book it really is, but I still think that Hogwarts has to get a major update, if it's alright with you Albus," I said. "Oh, yes, if you can wait a little bit to see young Harry Sirius, I would love to see these improvements in my office right now," Albus said. "Alright," Siri and I said, though Siri was reluctant.

As we made our way to the Atrium to get to Albus' office a lot of people were staring at Sirius, afraid. "Alright people, y'all need to back the Frabgious Day off because he was framed," I yelled. Everybody backed off. When we got to the castle a portrait on the wall said, "Albus the feast is about to start."

"Oh, I'm afraid this will have to wait," Dumbledore said to me. When we walked into the Great Hall we saw Minnie, Harry, and Tsunade.

"Minnie, why are Harry and Tsunade here," I asked.

"I was going to leave Harry at your home, but he refused to stay there without me or you and refused to leave without you or Tsunade," Minnie replied and Tsunade pushed Harry towards me and I knelled down with my arms open for him to run into, which he did.

"Please tell me someone is dealing with the evil ones?" I asked Tsunade.

"Yes. Ibiki got that pleasure," she responded.

"Like teacher like student," Hao said. After the feast was over, us making sure Harry ate enough, but he was still scared that we _**MIGHT **_hurt him, oh I hope Ibiki is showing them what they have been doing to Harry ten-fold. I was going to have Tsunade and Sirius take Harry home and put him to bed, but when I said so he clung to me like I was lying and that they were going to take him back to the monsters that had him for six years. So Harry stayed, and after I told and showed Albus my upgrades, which he highly approved of, I picked up the sleeping form of my godson, "How are we getting to your home Cathedryl?" Sirius asked me.

"Floo, only you will need to use the powder that I have on me because it acts as a password to my home," I said handing him the powder.

"Ok," he replied. We all took turns going into the Floo and calling out, "Hokage monyumento no ushiro-jō." When we got back to my home I tried to put Harry to bed, but he had a vise-like grip on me so I let him sleep with me, hopefully he will grow close enough with Naruto tomorrow to share a room with him. I really can't train the ninjas with Harry hanging on me, but I guess that's what Siri is for, and Remus, I have a cure for Lycanthropy. I can keep Tom's future army down to the minimalist number possible.

-Time Skip 3 Months-

"Harry," I said as we headed to the Ninja Academy to drop of the kids, and me, "would you like to start school with Naruto and the others? You have been training so hard that you have put most of them in mine and Tsunade's care." I asked Harry. He nodded. The gang had heard the question and were very happy, not only was I their new teacher, but Harry was going to join them. Now as we came to the school building many parents were shocked and horrified to see Naru with the Clan Heirs and Sakura, laughing and joking with his arm around Hinata.

"You filthy Deamon!, How dare you taint the Clan Heirs," the villagers yelled as they tried to hurt Naruto. When the first one got close enough to hit him, he found himself on the ground with a broken arm twisted behind his back and the rest saw the entire group surrounding Naruto, just now realizing that the Clan Heads were there, as was Sakura's mom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked the one whose arm I broke.

"Getting the Deamon away from the Clan Heirs," he STUPIDLY replied.

"I thought as much, your luck just ran out. You fuck with my family and you die. Leave my family alone or you'll see why Ibiki ONLY knows an eighth of my knowledge of torture and interrogation," I growled quietly into his ear, making him wet himself.

"Well, get to class kids, your teacher will have some very important news," I said causing all of the kids, even my group, run into the school.

"Anko," I said, "Take him to Ibiki, he just broke Sarutobi's Law by calling Naruto a Deamon in front of the kids, well not the Clan Heirs or Sakura, as they figured it out months ago and KNOW that Naruto and the being SEALED within him are TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT things." Anko appeared and nodded and left with the man. "Anyone else want to try and hurt my family?" I asked the rest of adults. They all shook their heads no, "That's what I thought," I said and headed into the building. When I got to the classroom Iruka had just gotten the students to sit down so I waited outside of the door until he announced that he was only, from now on, going to take Mizuki's place as assistant teacher and that they would have a new teacher, who apparently, by the snippets of conversation he got, they had already met, me.

I walked into the room and said, "Hello class! My name is Cathedryl VanHellsing, but you will address me as Sensei, Ma'am, or VanHellsing-sama, got it. As you saw earlier I am very protective of my family and wards, so I will not go easy on you. If you thought what Iruka was teaching you was hard, or you never really got it, leave now because what you will be learning from me **IS** going to be ten times harder, and I will push you over the limit." To say the least the class was scared, well not those who already knew and trained with me.

"Ma'am, what do you mean by the fact that Uzamaki-san is your family?" a fan-girl asked me.

"Well, Naruto is my great-great grandson and no, I will not explain how that is possible, it just is. You will just have to wait until Friday, when Lord Third tells the whole village about why I'm here, besides to teach you properly and be with my family," I responded with a smile that scared everyone, especially the ones who knew and trained with me.

"Outside and follow me to, well, you'll see," I said. I had them follow me to my home, and when those that had been to my home before, the Konoha 12 or Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, and Tenten, realized that we were going to my house and asked, "Wait, Sensei, why are we going to your personal training grounds?" Hinata asked.

"They're more advanced, private, and bigger, plus my helpers have been setting up a course you have to get through," I replied.

* * *

AN-Puer iste sine mente moderamine, (Latin) - Let this child be free from all control over their mind.

"Hokage monyumento no ushiro-jō" - Castle Behind the Hokage Monument

Review and let me know if this is better.


End file.
